UN ANGEL VESTIDO DE BLANCO
by yayis mikan
Summary: que pasa cuando conoces a la que tu concideras un angel pero ella te considera un diablo y todo lo que haces es malo


UN ÁNGEL VESTIDA DE ENFERMERA

Una joven de 16 años de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda llevaba puesto su impecable uniforme blanco de enfermería ya que acababa de salir de la escuela donde ella estudiaba se dirigía a tomar un taxi para poder llegar a tiempo a la central de autobuses una ves que llego a su destino pago el taxi y se dirigió corriendo donde venden los boletos para su viaje su destino Tomoeda.

-disculpe señorita me podría decir si toda vía hay boletos para Tomoeda-la joven rogaba porque todavía hubiera porque si no ya pensaba los gritos que su mama le daría si no llegaba a tiempo

-si todavía tenemos uno pero sale en 30 minutos lo quiere -

-si por favor -la joven pensaba que era una suerte que no saliera pronto así tendría tiempo de cambiarse y de comer algo.

- a nombre de quien -pregunto la señorita –Sakura kinomoto -contesto la joven -aquí tiene - pago Sakura y de inmediato se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

En le baño se metió a uno de las casilla y comenzó a quitarse la casaca (N/A es la bata que usan la enfermeras )y los pantalones (N/Así lo se severa mejor de falda pero créanme ya ninguna enfermera usa falda) para doblarla y guardarla en la pequeña maleta que traía de esa maleta saco unos short cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que dejan ver su hermosa figura que a pesar de ser joven, era delgada y un poco baja media 1.60 su busto era generoso sin caer a lo exagerado.

Una ves cambiada salió a los espejos y dejo su cabello castaño suelto ya que lo traía recogido debido al reglamento de la escuela, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios no es que lo necesitara ya que sus labios eran una tentación, salió del baño para dirigirse ala cafetería a comer ya que solo tenia el tiempo justo.

-señorita me podría dar un cuerno relleno y una soda - después de pagar se dirigió a comer a una de las mesas era distraída ya que no noto como la miraba un joven que de hecho lo miro desde que bajaba del taxi pero por las prisas no lo noto.

El joven de 19 años ,cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar de un cuerpo muy bien formado alto media 1.90 no le quitaba la vista de encima ya que lo noto su hermana .

-Shaoran ya deja de mirarla te van acusar de acoso sexual - pero el joven no la escucho

- Shaoran me escuchaste- siguió sin tener respuesta –SHAORAN – grito fue cuando el joven salió de sus pensamientos.

-porque me gritas –dijo un muy molesto Shaoran para voltear en dirección a su hermana, era una joven de 18 años cabello negro delgada hermosa figura y ojos color carmín.

-vaya pensé que te avías quedada idiotizado por la niña esa, no creo que tenga mas de 16 años si sigues así te van a denunciar por pedófilo –decía a su hermano con una sonrisa picara .

-muy graciosa Mei jaja- reía sarcásticamente de nuevo volteo adonde estaba la joven pero no le agrado nada lo que veía, ahí estaba su primo Eriol con una sonrisa tomando la mano de la joven la cual le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta.

-creo que ya te la gano Eriol –dijo mi con una sonrisa traviesa

Sharon solo la miraba de una forma que si las miradas mataran tanto su primo como ella estarían 10 metros bajo tierra -es hora de irnos – dijo de forma seca.

-que no piensas esperar a Eriol –

-NO- fue lo único que contesto, se levantaron de la mesa en la que estaba para dirigirse a su autobús, guardaron su equipaje y después subieron a el, se recostó el asiento y cerro los ojos, de pronto escucho una risa conocida para el la de su primo pero escucho otra que no reconoció así que abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía era la joven de cabello castaño y venia acompañada por Eriol, si antes estaba enojado ahora estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

Que tal les gusto espero, pero para estar segura me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios no importa si son para decirme que soy pésima escribiendo si tengo una ortografía horrible o que de plano me busque otro pasatiempo bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo.

ATTE

YAYIS MIKAN


End file.
